


River Lethe

by Silverfang999



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Mage AU, Mage Ryan!, Royal Court AU, achievement hunter au, signs of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfang999/pseuds/Silverfang999
Summary: Ryan wakes unknowing of anything but his name. Adopted by the Rocht Royal Court, together they work to find Ryan's memories and to save his friends. Even though he doesn't know their names.--“Achievement City?” The name had peeked Ryan’s interest for some reason.“Your home town Ryan, you’ve lived there for years. It is settled in the center on a giant peninsula, Arcadia.” Jon rubbed at his tired eyes, “Something is blocking your memory, and I bet it’s that mark on your head. We haven’t heard from the central city for weeks now, and the villages on the border have been burnt to a crisp. We have kept contact with Furn, and they have reported the same.”





	River Lethe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! I return with one full piece of writing. College has been a hassle since I broke my leg and had to sign up at a different college. Anyways here's a piece solely driven on the "There isn't enough Mage Ryan fics????" Surprise. Also I started writing this before Kdin came out as Trans and I really hope I caught all the wrong pronouns, tell me if you see one so I can change it! More notes at the end, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Ps. The likely hood of me ever finding my grammar mistakes is zero I know they are in there but I forgot where, same with the 9??? Don't know how it got in there but it did.

Ryan remembered his name. That was a start; he realized soon after that he was wet and cold. He blinked and could see, blue was what he saw, white misty clouds rolling across the sky. He looked down at his shirt taking in the long sleeves that were ragged and torn, ghosts of designs at the bottom. His pants were made of blackened leather his shirt being white but only through the mud and dirt that had stained the clothes. His boots were also caked in dried mud, cracking faintly when he moved.

Next he checked his arms, as a faint pain sparked through them, a dull ache moved through his back but due to the cold it was practically numb compared to his arms. The sleeves seemed to be stained with blood as well and as he pulled one of the ragged sleeves up his stomach flipped. Carved deep into his arm were symbols that he didn’t quite remember why but made him feel sick. There were more on his other arm and it made him feel so weak he had to lie back down from where he had sat up.

After the feeling left, he slowly got up and looked at his surroundings. He seemed to be on a river bed where the river dipped into a big enough bay for him to be caught by the shore. Reeds surrounded the edges some flat from where Ryan had floated to the dirt. He struggled through the reeds to get to clear water, he rinsed off as much of the mud he could from his clothes and hands. He looked at his reflection through the stilling water; he looked rugged, a small beard growing around his jaw and dried blood all down his face. He lifted his bangs as he washed his face and found a three pointed crown carved lightly into his forehead.

He glared at the wound, wondering who would be sick enough to mark someone on their forehead, before putting his bangs back down, hiding most of the mark. Something nagged at the back of his mind about all of this. A sense of urgency, but he could not remember, leaving him to accept for now, to take it slowly.

He climbed up to a hill that had framed the shore and raised his hand to block the morning sun. In the distance was a village, maybe they could at least tell him where he is, hopefully he will recognize where he was. He began his slow walk that way, taking note of the other injures he had procured. His ribs hurt so he believed someone must have kicked him but instead he found a red mark, the size and shape of a hand. It hurt like he had been punched but it looked like a burn. He also realized now, with his back warming up it hurt very much, much worse than his other wounds and when he brushed over it he flinched feeling the raised flesh, and coming away with blood on his hands.

He reached the outskirts of the town in good time. He nervously teetered around the entrance, and jumped silently as two horses carrying riders passed at a fast trot, making him wonder how long he had been standing there. He finally entered the village on the main road, not surprised to find a bunch of shops and merchants. He wandered for a while, most people looking confused until shying away when they saw the mark on his forehead. He stopped by a shop a lady with deep blue purple hair smiling up at the taller man, she wore a simple blue dress to match her hair.

“Um- I’m sorry to bother you, I don’t quite know where I am?” Ryan finished with a sigh. The woman opened her mouth to answer but someone cut her off.

“Ryan Haywood?” Ryan turned as the woman gave the new man a wave, his hair was pulled back and he wore a robe too, a light greyish blue, it had designs all up and down the sleeves and bottom, light blue and white standing out.

“Yeah?” Ryan looked at the man, as he didn’t flinch away from the mark on Ryan’s head.

“Do you know who I am?”

“Should I?”

“Well,” He paused looking over Ryan, “I’m Jon Risinger, you look like you could use some help.”

Ryan gave Jon a weighted look an eyebrow shooting up in question. Jon smiled kindly almost worried and turned waving for Ryan to follow him. Ryan looked back at the Merchant and she nodded so Ryan followed him. He took Ryan down a side road and brought the blonde to a small two story cottage, a small garden peeking out from the side of the steps of the raised cottage. He went up the steps opening the door for Ryan to enter. Jon closed the door and his shoulders slumped, he stuttered looking at the confused Ryan before spitting out, “Do you remember anything?”

Ryan shook his head not knowing what Jon was talking about.

“So Achievement City is still in the dark.” Jon turned to a hawk sitting quietly on a perch on the kitchen counter. He wrote a letter before rolling it up and putting it in the bird’s carrier. He opened the door and let the bird go before returning to Ryan.

“Achievement City?” The name had peeked Ryan’s interest for some reason.

“Your home town Ryan, you’ve lived there for years. It is settled in the center on a giant peninsula, Arcadia.” Jon rubbed at his tired eyes, “Something is blocking your memory, and I bet it’s that mark on your head. We haven’t heard from the central city for weeks now, and the villages on the border have been burnt to a crisp. We have kept contact with Furn, and they have reported the same.”

“Where am I now then?” Ryan asked.

“Rocht, you and I will be making our way towards the main city, Roosterteeth tomorrow. Hopefully Joel can help you. I have sent word that we will be coming.” Jon sighed looking up and down Ryan, “Let’s get you out of that, I have some spare shirts and such around, I’ll get you a robe too.” Jon made his way to the second story of the cottage and Ryan called up after him,

“Why will I need a robe? Don’t Mages wear those?”

“You and me both, Ryan.” Jon called back.

Jon returned and looked at Ryan’s arms. Taking one gently he pushed up the sleeve and sucked in a breath; he left again and returned with an ointment and bandages. He wrapped his arms up before looking at Ryan’s back. Ryan asked how it looked but Jon didn’t answer instead plastering bandages and ointment on almost the entirety of Ryan’s back. He turned and smiled at Ryan before turning and walking away never answering.

So Ryan was a Mage, Ryan did not sleep that night, even though Jon had a guest room downstairs with a nice bed. Something told him when he closed his eyes he would see the fear nagging in the back of his skull. The small window with its curtain in his room didn’t stop him from noticing the sun rising pink and cold from the east.

He was already sitting up when Jon came in holding a robe. He had given Ryan a plain long sleeve white shirt, and a pair of black leather pants. They had washed his boots and belt. Ryan watched as Jon mumbled, turning the blue white, the color almost bleeding out of the fabric. Ryan took the robe in his hands, the heavy breathable fabric feeling familiar.

“Why white? Won’t it get dirtier quicker?” Ryan asked as he slipped into it. Jon smiled,

“You only wear white Ryan. White is your Magick color, you are a very clean person, and could wrangle a cow and come out without a speck of dust on you.” Jon turned leaving the door open for Ryan to exit. When Ryan made his way to the kitchen he found packs piled on the table and Jon gone. For a while he sat at the table before Jon returned, “Bring a few of those out to the back, the horses are saddled.” Jon came into the house and grabbed the others as Ryan walked around the house finding a small stable he didn’t see the other day.

An appaloosa stood on spindly legs dancing back and forth throwing his head. Next to him stood a red roan mustang, she stood fairly still for Ryan as he hooked up the bags to her saddle. Jon came around the corner hushing the appaloosa before doing the same. “This one here is surprisingly named Spot, not me I swear it was his previous owner. Her name is Bella indeed named by me. You at least remember how to ride yeah?” Jon asked but Ryan had already hooked his foot in the stirrup and pushed up.

Jon and Ryan made their way out of the town, Ryan pointing out where he woke up. “Jon, I don’t believe I can produce magic, I-“ Jon cut him off,

“Right now you can’t, those marks, I do not know much about them, but I don’t think they are good.” Jon’s jaw tightened never looking at Ryan. He explained that they should get to Roosterteeth by tomorrow evening, and that he hoped that the Court Mage there will be able to help unlock his memories.

The first day out on the rolling hills was quiet and peaceful and as they came up on a tree line Ryan voiced a concern, “What about Mobs?” He looked over at Jon who nodded thoughtfully,

“These trees border Roosterteeth, so they are cleansed of mobs frequently, it should be safe for one night.” They made their way into the trees before settling into a camp that to Ryan’s wonder only took Jon all of two seconds to make. Jon rolled his eyes when Ryan voiced this and said, “You can too, hopefully soon, hell you can set up an entire armies camp.”

Jon glanced at the markings and Ryan did the same, causing his stomach to flip.

Ryan jumped from Jon’s gently shaking in the morning. The man was standing over him with a worried look as Ryan calmed his heard rate. He stood with shaky hands, already forgetting the dream and wishing to shake it out of his system. He watched silently as Jon moved his arms and the camp cleaned and repacked itself. The second day was filled with uncomfortable silence, Ryan trying to forget the glimpses of his dream and Jon giving him worried looks. Jon continued to glance before finally asking, “Do you remember any-“

“No.” Ryan cut him off a little harshly, wishing to not talking about the under lying fear still stuck in his heart. The woods cool shade blocking them from the sun was not appreciated this time and Ryan felt cold and frankly depressed over his lack of memory. Soon the sound of the bustle of life could be heard through the trees and they broke into the sun looking down the hill at a giant city.

Ryan looked on in awe and Jon caught his face before laughing, “Achievement City is double this, for being surrounded by water that country is well off.” Jon urged Spot forward, Bella following obediently. The two of them had a fairly easy time getting through the city, a group of guards on horses surrounded them, and apparently they had been waiting. Even then many people broke through the ranks to touch Jon’s hand and thank him or hand flowers to Ryan. As they made their way through the castle walls Ryan turned with wide eyes and asked,

“What was that about.”

“They know you Ryan, an ally to the King is an ally to the people.” Stable boys came from the side of the stone courtyard and collected Jon’s horses as the head of the Guard came through the main castle doors. The castle itself was incredible, made of smooth white stone highlights of what seemed to be obsidian or another dark stone weaving intricately around the frames of the windows and doors. Red flags waved gently in the wind a white rooster imprinted to the bigger ones.

“Jon!” The Guard called.

“Blaine! It’s good to see you! How is everyone?” Jon gripped Blaine’s hand in a shake.

“Fine, you’ll see them for yourself. Coe and Luna are back from a Mob cleansing in one of the southern villages.” He turned to Ryan and smiled, “Mage Haywood, it is an honor.” He bowed his head towards the Mage.

Ryan stuttered and Blaine smiled sadly lifting his hand, “It’s okay Ryan. I’m Blaine, head of the Royal guard.” Jon nodded and the two led Ryan into the castle. The inside was just as stunning the wood floors, dark against the white stone. Blaine led them to the Throne room where a man in a heavy red cloak was turned away talking to two others. When he heard the door close he turned and called out,

“Blaine, Jon! I see you made it safe with Ryan.” Jon ad Blaine bowed lightly and Ryan followed in step.

“Introductions are in order my Liege.” Jon answered his voice strained. The King paused before he smiled,

“Of course, I am King Hullum, Matt to you Ryan, these two are my Hands and dear friends. This is Burnie Burns and that is Gus Sorola.” Both bowed to Ryan who bowed in turn.

“I am sorry for my current state. I did not know who you were.” Ryan answered and Matt laughed lightly as Burnie shook his head.

“Still a great politician,” Burnie called out, “Jon, Ryan, follow me I will lead you to Joel’s study.” Burnie stepped down from the dais and past the two who in turn fell behind him. He led them down illuminated hallways, whether by natural light or large torch lit chandeliers, intricate metal feathers framing the flames. Burnie ended up leading them to two huge oak doors messy symbols burnt into the wood. When Burnie turned to leave the doors swung open on their own, creaking and jolting when it stopped. Big bay windows opened to the left of the room, Ryan stepped in after Jon ending up in the only neatly burned wood, a druid circle.

“Joel! It’s Jon and Ryan!” Jon called walking through the study in comfort, Ryan still frozen in the circle. Papers were strewn everywhere, the table the floor, pressed between books on the big book shelves that sat in the center of the room, including the circle and Ryan studied the faintly familiar scribbles on the papers closest to him.

“You poor thing.” A new voice, higher than Jon’s called out behind Ryan, who whipped around to come face to face with who could only be Joel, Ryan squinted the bay windows causing a slight silhouette. His arms were crossed a loose pure blue robe had red stitched around the sleeves, symbols like Jon’s and feathers framing the ends.

“Joel!” Jon called out from the other side of the room, having gone and checked the Mage’s quarters for him. But the man ignored him and instead strode forward putting his hand to Ryan’s forehead pausing before frowning. He lifted Ryan’s bangs and looked at the symbol healing in Ryan’s skin. Joel sighed before looking down at the circle and finally up at Jon.

“You seemed interested in the circle, I regret breaking your train of thought. Please, do whatever feels right, it should help me asses your situation.” Joel stepped through the circle brushing the papers away with a sweep of his hand, before standing by Jon as he mumbled about Ryan’s strange injuries. Ryan looked at the two before looking down at the circle and almost like muscle memory his palms pointed towards the floor, a faint white glow coming from the burned symbols. He turned his left hand up and a burning sensation shot down his arm, and he flinched before the color of the symbols bled red. Ryan was frozen as he felt the wounds on his arms reopen, even as his vision started to swim and his knees buckled, the world turning black.

When he woke up both Joel and Jon were staring down at him. He groaned his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, the wood floors irritating the wounds on his back. Joel moved away blurry in Ryan’s vision but he felt Jon help him sit up.

“-are you okay? Can you sit on your own?” Jon cut in, Ryan nodding. He watched Joel rush around the room as Jon rolled his sleeves up so he could re-apply new bandages to Ryan’s arms. Joel stopped and growled before snapping his fingers and waving his hands as a piece of paper sped towards him, the ink and quill not far behind. He looked over Jon’s shoulder before scribbling down the symbols and turning to his table.

Right as Jon finished and stood up from where he had crouched next to Ryan, Joel slammed a few books onto his messy table and his doors burst open a woman with deep turquoise hair, and a deep turquoise dress rushed into the room. Jon helped Ryan up as Joel called out, “It’s another week before I renew you color spell Meg.”

She gave Joel a withering look before turning to Jon and Ryan, “I’m not here to talk to you Joel. Tyler told me Ryan was here.” She shook her head, “Oh my god Ryan you look awful.”

Ryan smiled and said, “I feel like shit.” She laughed at that and with a shy face put out her hand,

“I guess I should, reintroduce myself, I’m Megan, but everyone calls me Meg. I-I haven’t heard from Achievement City in a while, well, no one has.”

Joel showed up between their conversation, “I think I have all I can use for now, I recommend Ryan finding his way to his room and resting his injuries.” He shooed the three out of the room. Meg showed Ryan to his old room that he had in the castle on the second floor, and Jon to another one of the first floor.

Left alone Ryan studied the room. It was different from the rest of the castle, burnished wood logs framed the room and created an interesting support. The furniture was sparse but it was only a guest room, a desk and a wardrobe was all included in the room other than the bed. The desk and its chair sat close to the bed in front of a window so natural light could spill onto the top of it. The wardrobe was set to the opposite wall plain but burnished. Ryan scuffed his feet over the random symbols burned into the wood around his bed.

He looked through the desk finding a single journal, the leather new and shiny, barely worn. He opened it and found the single passage in it:

_Leaving for Achievement City soon, I hope to pick this up again when I return with the rest of the castle. But for now I return, Geoff sends word of a small group of mages revolting on the northern beach. He wishes for me to speak to them and I will in hopes of quelling the strange stirrings in Achievement City._

_Till next time I guess._

Ryan put the journal down before looking through the others drawers and finding a knife. Not a kitchen knife but a throwing knife. It glimmered in the sun a purple tinge over the steel. In the worn wooden handle was the word _United_ painted delicately on with gold paint. Meg had told him all the rooms down the hallway belonged to the Royal Court of Arcadia.

When he left his room for the one next to his, the sun tinted the floors orange. He found himself in a room like his, accept it had a green rug, and an armor stand of to the side. The armor stand was empty accept for a pair of cuffs, which had the letters M.J. inscribed. Like Ryan’s room there wasn’t much in it, he explored this room for a little more, memories never making their way to the front of his mind. In frustration and exhaustion, he returned to his room, and was surprised when sleep came easy.

He was startled awake in the morning shadows of nightmarish torture dancing behind his eyelids, he brushed his back in thought, before it slipped away like water. He brushed his back again as he slipped on a robe not upset the dream had left him. He left his quarters and was down the hall until he remembered he knew nothing of the castle. He wandered, watching the fog dissipate as the sun rose, and found himself in a small courtyard, trimmed rose bushes and other flowers scattered around the edges. A little pond sat in the middle were Meg was standing with two other women. One like Meg, had magically dyed hair, or did, her hair was dirty blonde wisps of pink left over with the smudged writing at the base of her neck. Another with black hair stood by them, as the three threw bread crumbs to two ducks who were quacking happily.

Meg turned and smiled waving, her motion catching the attention of the other women, as Ryan approached she introduced them, “This is Barbara and Arryn. They are ambassadors for Roosterteeth like me.” Both bowed, Barbara in a yellow dress, red set around her shoulders and wrists. Arryn was in black purple and red set around her waist and collar bone. Ryan bowed back and they both smiled and shook his hand.

“Haven’t seen you in a while Ryan, I am happy to see you.” Barbara said as Arryn nodded. He stood there with the three for a while as the continued to feed the ducks. The mist was above their heads by the time a Maid had come and called the three ambassadors to the Dining Hall for breakfast. They invited Ryan but he felt he would be encroaching on the Royals if he went and gently declined with that explanation.

Arryn exclaimed, “You are a Royal Ryan!”

“You are coming to breakfast.” Meg added as Barbara nodded along before Meg began guiding Ryan with a hand on the square of his back.

The dining hall was as if the Guest rooms and the throne room clashed. Rich oak support beams were polished and reflected the warmth of the two fires that sat on opposite sides of the room. A large U shaped table sat towards the back for parties, but for now a few sparse Knights and Castle workers sat there eating. A smaller table was where the King sat, a few even smaller more round tables scattered with more Guards and such surrounded it. It was quite in the morning, murmurs and hellos and nothing more.

Many knights and guards bowed heads to the group. A few standing up to re-introduce themselves. Tyler Coe was one, as was Miles Luna and Adam Ellis. Mariel also introduced herself leading the group of ambassadors to the main table were Joel and a few others sat along with the King. The empty seat across from him was soon filled, in between Meg and Burnie, who both glanced at each other nervously.

“Kdin.” Ryan mumbled looking at the speckled mage, apparent from her robe, before she could introduce herself. He recognized the mage, remembered her name, but didn’t remember where he knew her from. That section of the table fell silent as Kdin smiled back sadly.

“Hi, Ryan, heard some shit is going down in Achievement City, I leave and this is what happens?” Kdin tried to make light of the situation. Ryan didn’t respond staring at her gaping at his memories. “It’s okay Ryan, if anyone can save them it’s you.” Ryan felt everyone was still dancing around his memories, even more with Kdin sitting across from him. As if _them_ stood for actually people not the city. Jon and Joel for didn’t speak much of his past as they exited the dining hall, returning to Joel’s study.

Ryan groaned as Joel led him to the Druid Circle again. “I’m going to pass out again.” Ryan stated standing in the circle a small unbelieving look aimed towards the other two mages.

“You will if you continue to complain like that, I looked up those symbols,” a book floated past Ryan the pages flipped open to dark black symbols, “and they are some nasty shit. It’s all black magic, locking away your ability to produce by poisoning your spells before they leave your hands. It’s sick really, and only time and practice can heal the actual scars, I wish I could help it along but upon looking them up, they also will harm you if I try to use magic on them.”

“Okay so what should I do?” Ryan’s shoulders slumped, remembering the magic he used had caused them to reopen.

“Well the spell you started last time was actually extremely complicated but regular for Court Mage’s like you and me so it was what was imprinted into your muscle memory. But we are going to go back to the basics, kid basics that we learned at home or in school.”

Ryan rolled his eyes as Jon sat off to the side, at the table, watching silently. Joel flipped open a book and showed the inside to Ryan,

“I want you to copy those movements, it’s a simple element spell, which Mages like you and me can do outside of a Druid circle, but for now let the circle help.” Ryan sighed before getting into the starting position for the spell; he followed the steps watching the symbols dimly light up white before tinging pink.

The pain shot through his arms but he ignored it to complete the intricate dance for the spell. He finished and the lights died but no wind picked up, not even a whisper or a gust pulled at the scattered papers, Ryan groaned rubbing gently at the bandaged arms. Joel told Ryan to try again and he did, again and again, not stirring anything other than tinted light.

A half an hour later Ryan had broken into a sweat, he sat down in the circle, as Jon came to check his wounds. “I think I need a break.” Ryan panted, before flinching at Jon’s touch.

“No,” Joel said quickly, “if you stop you’ll lose what you’ve relearned.” He continued to write down on a piece of paper a page boy had brought in from the King. He never looked up, and something twisted Ryan’s gut, he gritted his teeth as Jon moved from the circle. By now he had memorized the spell without the book, and with a simple sweep of his feet and a round wave of his arms he blew the paper right out of Joel’s hands.

Jon held a snicker as Joel tried his best to look annoyed, but a smile quirked at his mouth as he yelled lightly, “How in the hell am I going to find that document? A break is in order, but only after I find this piece of paper.” He shuffled through the mess that was blown off the table before snapping his fingers the paper disappearing, to another part of the castle. Ryan sat down next to Jon before Joel walked over raising Ryan’s bangs grumbling before sitting on the other side of the table pointing at the healing scar on Ryan’s forehead. “I looked up what forehead magic usually consisted of, you can take away something small like a single memory or only a memory of a person without marking the victim. You need a symbol to take away more, it like the symbols on your arm, is black magic. The symbol is random but the magic it holds.” Joel shook his head before continuing, “Your attacker wanted you to not remember anything, including your own spells which is why it is important we strengthen your powers and try to improve your memories.”

“Can’t you help it along?” Ryan asked almost immediately.

“I might be able to, I mean I need to look up more about them, and how to possible unlock the memories affected, but it will take a while.” Joel sighed rubbing at tired eyes.

“Why my spells though? Whoever it was didn’t want me to know much about Achievement City, but I can’t produce much magic with these wounds anyway.” Ryan turned and looked at Jon too when he spoke, both didn’t answer, “Well? You’re both hiding something.” Ryan snapped at their silence and Jon sighed,

“No Ryan, we aren’t hiding anything it’s just, we know what you were capable, and – I – “Jon stuttered and Joel finished,

“We wouldn’t have been surprised if with full reign of your memories and magic you could work around the symbols on your arms.” Ryan now didn’t respond and Joel continued, “I will continue to look up what I know, I have sent a letter to Furn who share similar worries with us. They will be here in a few days for the festival, I’m sure Peake will be willing to help. For now, we will continue to strengthen your magic.”

By the time Ryan ended up back in his room he was exhausted, muscles strained and weak from just a few days of disuse. He walked to his wardrobe and opened it not noticing the night before. He was surprised to find there was still clothes and robes in it. He scoffed at the white robes, and the intricate designs that almost danced across the sleeves. He recognized a few were different with detailed belt of green dyed fabric with gold and black thread stitched into it.

He sighed before closing the wardrobe, moving over to the table where he journal sat, looking out over Roosterteeth. He stretched up before pulling the curtains closed.

That morning Kdin came to collect Ryan, she wore a light purple robe, pink and red block like symbols adorned it. She explained that she would be helping Joel find a spell to unlock his memories. She also spoke of the festival, “It’s to welcome the Fall properly, it’s in a week, Funhaus, the main city of Furn should be getting here a day early. Peake will be a help.” They joined the royals for breakfast again and Kdin brought Ryan to Joel’s study.

Jon wasn’t there but as Ryan practiced simple elemental spells, Kdin and Joel poured over text books, including a few Funhaus had sent ahead of them. This continued for two more days, Ryan would get up be brought down to breakfast, go to Joel’s study and stay there till Dinner, in which he would go back to his room and collapse in exhaustion. By the third day he had begun to re-learn levitation when Joel gave a joyous yell. Ryan and Kdin crowded around Joel as he read out loud the steps and rules to the spell.

“Well it says you only need one Mage.” Kdin broke the silence trailing off looking at Joel who was frowning.

“I can try,” Joel said, “But I think it would be best to use multiple Mages and wait for Peake to get here.” Joel turned and looked at Ryan who shrugged,

“No harm in trying right?” Ryan looked at Joel whose eyes were squinted in thought. Joel also shrugged before leading Ryan back to the Druid Circle. He placed Ryan in the middle who sat down as Joel held the book in one hand, Kdin behind him. Joel took his free hand and face his palm towards Ryan, before chanting and mumbling a few words in a different language.

Ryan saw those same shadows. He flinched but Joel pressed on, Ryan could see the shadows struggle and his head snapped away from Joel’s outstretched hand. Ryan breathed heavily his head throbbing but he saw Joel’s eyes were wide too. Joel nodded before speaking, “It will take more Mages, I’m sorry Ryan.” He snapped the book closed before leaving through a side door.

It was only a few days before Furn arrived, Joel lessening his strenuous teaches when Ryan had begun to help the castle set up for the Festival, using what small spells he knew. The night before Furn’s Royal Court arrived, Ryan dreamt again for the first time since the first night at Roosterteeth. Vivid images pushed to the front of his brain, terror mixed with other emotions, random memories mixed and confused Ryan. First a man in a red and black cloak waving and smiling from a top a horse, Ryan watched as hands, his hands, enchanted a knife the man was carrying next to his rapier. On the handle in thin Red Scribe in said _Never Quit_.  He watched the man leave as another ran after him waving frantically his circlet glittering in the sun through his blonde hair.

Next Ryan was teleported to a beach, were a small group of man and women stood listening to him rationalize with them. The all were adorned with colors and robes. The he blinked and was surrounded by the shadowy watery figures from his previous dreams, one now highlighted by a circlet dancing over his darkened forehead. He counted the figures, six in the front crisp silhouettes, blurry people standing behind five crouching. The other crisp figure was standing, he seemed to be talking, wild gestures made towards Ryan and then the crouched five. He seemed to pause when the men struggled seemed to yell at the standing man. The scene blurred and then the standing shadow figure was walking towards him, palm pointed towards his forehead.

He woke up to someone screaming.

Ryan sucked in a breath and realized he was the one screaming, now silenced by his gasping. He flinched as the door slammed open, Jon, Meg, Joel and the King _himself_ rushing into the room. Ryan had broken into a cold sweat during the night and was practically drenched when Meg had him sit up over the edge of his bed. She crouched down next to him and held his hand whispering reassuring things.

Joel lifted Ryan’s bangs and found the symbol oozing blood slowly, before going to his arms and finding the bandages bloodied again. Jon saw it also and rushed out of the room to go find his medical supplies, as King Hullum turned towards the guards that had also rushed into the room. Joel sighed and the King turned towards him now asking,

“What was that light? Scared the entire royal guard.” He mumbled partially to himself. Jon rushed back in and Joel moved as the other Mage crouched next to Meg.

“I tried to unlock Ryan’s memories. We had come to the conclusion we would need help from Peake before we could try again, but it seems I had opened some memories. The light you saw was a beacon signal, he seems to have created it subconsciously, how far it will go? I do not know.” He turned as if to find something and asked, “How much do you remember?”

“Nothing helpful just, a man in a red cloak younger, and a man clad in green with a circlet.” Ryan motion towards his head trialing the circlet in his memory.

“Gavin!” Meg exclaimed, “Do you know what happened?”

Ryan shook his head, “It was an older memory I think. The shadows, one of the was Gavin I think. They’ve been captured by someone, my attacker I believe.”

“The memory from before, it was when Ray left Achievement City.” A new voice called from the door, everyone turned to see Kdin leaning against the door frame her arms crossed loosely. “I was there we all were, I left almost a year later, you weren’t so happy.” Kdin trailed off looking down at the floor.

Joel sighed at the heavy silence in the room now, waving his hands for everyone to leave, “Tomorrow we hope to unlock your memories.”

The Mages, Ambassadors, and the King himself stood on a dock at the edge of the city, the castle still easily in sight behind the ships rocking gently in the small bay. The ship was massive, oak worn and dark with ocean water, orange flags wavering above the masses. As the court came from the deck the Mage could be seen immediately his light orange robe bright against the duller oranges and browns the rest of the company wore.

Ryan was introduced to Bruce, Adam, Lawrence, James and Elyse and Matt Peake. Bruce followed after Hullum the Kings talking about the troubles in Arcadia the rest following them to the horses and carriages waiting. “We have sent our normal trades to Ship City, and the ships never returned, no word from the captains or crews.” Bruce said the company following.

The Mages, Ambassadors, and Kings took separate carriages as the moved back towards the Castle. Peake spoke slowly and choice careful words when he did, “I suspect you found the spell in one of the books I sent a head.”

Joel nodded squeezed between the door and Jon, Ryan on the other side, “I found it in one of your old history totems. It was explaining the effects of memory spells and how to help people with memory issues, court scribes use it a lot. With the help from you and Kdin,” he waved towards her who was sitting next to Peake, “We can lift this spell as if we were helping with Ryan’s normal memory.” Peake nodded and didn’t say anymore.

As they reached the Castle Meg and Elyse approached Ryan and Elyse asked “You will stay for the Festival, won’t you? It would be wrong not having someone from Arcadia.”

Kdin stopped with Ryan as he responded, “Of course, I also imagine I will need help from Rocht if my suspicions are correct.” Elyse nodded and the four made their way back into the castle. Kdin, Meg and Ryan bowed to the Ambassador as they made their way towards Joel’s study. Along the way Tyler Coe and another Ambassador by the name of Mariel, joined them and re-introduced themselves. Mariel was a healer in learning, currently dating a princess from a foreign country close to the borders of a small cluster of countries, closely related to Arcadia.

As they reached the oak doors of Joel’s study Mariel and Tyler wished Ryan luck and the three entered the study. Jon was scribing the spell, Peake re-burning the Druid Circle Joel speaking quietly to both King Hullum and Greene. The room was much cleaner and Ryan believed it was Peake’s doing.

Joel turned to Ryan, “Okay Ryan, ready?” he asked, the other Mage nodded and so Joel pointed at the Druid Circle, “Sit in the middle there and concentrate on the symbol on your head, the rest of us will get to work.”

Ryan obeyed sinking to the floor and thinking bitterly of the wound on his head. Meg moved towards the Kings as Burnie entered. Joel, Jon, Kdin and Peake stood on the symbols Peake had burned into the wood around the Druid Circle. Silence followed and Ryan felt something like a bubble wash over him before he woke up back in the shadow dream.

_Except now he was outside of a castle, spires so high in the sky if you looked up you would get dizzy. He was standing, running into the castle, a frantic fear creeping into his limbs the smooth stone ice cold beneath his touch. He shivered as he passed dead and dying Guards, their blood smeared up and down the walls as if someone had wanted it that way. Even in the rush of yelling and fear Ryan easily found himself on the way to the throne room._

_His deep thoughts didn’t allow a name to seep through, as ore fear creeped into his chest a fear for friends, possibly family. He smashed the big oak doors to the throne room open with power that only seemed like a ghost, and with a bellow asked the man standing in the middle of the room,_

_“What is the meaning of this? Where is the King?”_

_The man never responded but instead waved towards the five figures kneeling to the right, being pinned down by the silhouettes of obvious soldiers. Only the one with the circlet, he could see the edges of his being. Gavin, his unruly hair sticking up in odd angles. The others still black and un-distinguishable._

_A name bled through Ryan’s memories and it hurt, it seared his throat and chest. The man smiled turning to stare straight at Ryan. Early twenties his hair short and stuck up, brown with streaks of white by his ears. His eyes a dark grey with flecks of ice blue, full of hate and smugness. He called out pride and anger lacing his voice,_

_“Promise me you’ll be by my side when I become King, your student! I did it Ryan, I proved I’m ready, so now let me rule!” He waved his hands into the air almost childishly._

_“All I can promise you is a hole in the ground, this is high treason!” Ryan yelled before from across the room, sending a powerful spell. The man dodged it and attacked with the same force, throwing counter spells and spells towards the experienced Mage. Ryan must have taught him well for with a burning slap to the ribs and guards rushing towards Ryan, he had the older Mage pinned to the ground._

_Past the pain shooting through Ryan’s ribs, Ryan physically growled as the other Mage made his way towards him. He glanced at the shadows, and saw them struggling against their own guards. Ryan mirrored their actions as the guards lifted him into a position on his knees and pushed his arms out, rolling his white sleeves up._

_The other Mage pulled out a knife, putting it to the inner skin of Ryan’s arms. Ryan felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as the burning metal slowly bounded his magic to his body. The man nodded at his work before going over to the other arm to mirror the symbols. When he was done he stepped back and the guards released Ryan. Faintly he heard people yell his name as his collapsed his warm face cold against the wood of the throne room._

_Blood pooled from his arms as the man went on about how he could spare Ryan’s life, if only the King would give_ Edgar _the throne. Something snapped in Ryan as he heard a voice clear, stressed and slow like a drawl._

 _“Fine, but let Ryan go.” Ryan glared at the Mage as he pushed himself thinking_ Geoff no _. Up off the floor he rushed the younger Mage and was producing magic through his wounds. A burst of flame rolled off of Ryan as he came closer to the man. He looked scared and Ryan remembers laughing at him. It enraged the man and he pushed back taking a hold of Ryan with a deadly force, pushing the weakened Mage back onto he knees. Ryan’s chest heaved, ragged breaths echoing through the room, as the man scowled lifting Ryan’s bangs and carving the symbols lightly into his forehead._

_“Well King Geoff, you command and I will obey this once. Say goodbye to Ryan.” He straightened his back and smirked as screams and yells filtered to Ryan’s brain._

_“Edgar don’t.” Ryan whispered as Edgar brought his palm to his forehead._

_“You refuse to stand by me, all you will do is hold me back teacher.” Edgar growled as he pressed his palm to his forehead._

For the second time Ryan woke to screaming.

His head was bowed forward, somehow had ended up on his hands and knees, tears streaming constantly down his face. He breathed staring at the floor, before looking past Meg who was suddenly by his side, straight to Joel. The ferocity of Ryan’s eyes caused anyone who saw them to step back.

“It was Edgar. It _is_ Edgar, he fucking planned a coup, my own student.” Ryan growled before standing Meg right by his side. “He has Geoff and Gavin and the – the others.” Ryan paced the room not looking at the others.

People were frozen staring at Ryan’s back, Jon frowned. Ryan had seemed to have burned his shirt off, and Ryan can only guess his memories of spells mirrored in real life. He realized no one had seen the injures on his back and torso except for Jon, silence continued to fill the room. Until Jon actually spoke,

“Do you remember what day he wiped your memory Ryan? I- I’ve wanted to ask.”

Ryan scoffed as the day surfaced easily to his mind, “The twenty-seventh of September, I had just come back from talking to a band of Rogue Mages in the North. Why?”

“You woke up and came to my Village on the first of October. It takes about a day for supplies to float down the river from the spring in Arcadia. I had wondered when you could have gotten the injures on your back, this leaves a week were you still don’t remember.”

Ryan looked at Jon, before his shoulders slumped. For now, nothing could be done, Hullum needed to go over plans with his court Greene also deciding to follow suit. Slowly the people trailed out of the room, Peake going back to Funhaus’s rooms. Kdin and Jon left for their own rooms, Joel following the King to report his findings to the court. Meg silently walked next to Ryan and as they came up to his door, she said “Tomorrow evening the Festival begins with dinner. The next night is in the ballroom, and the last is among the civilians, a country wide celebration.”

“I should be in Achievement City.” Ryan mumble opening the door to his room. Meg held the door open,

“You will Ryan, but your memories need time to open up, and we’ve never had a Festival Arcadia wasn’t at. One year Geoff sent Gavin alone, as a prank.” Meg smiled and Ryan joined, blurry images of the rest walking in to a single silhouette sitting at a table. Ryan bid Meg goodnight and his room felt more familiar.

Even though it was almost dark, in his mind’s eye _he saw sun spilling through the curtains, reflecting off of brown curls, practically red in the orange light. Face shadowed and blurry, yet he could still see a smile dance across his lips, words echoing through the room,_

_“Hey I nabbed Gavin’s knife mind if I hide it in here?”_

_“Yeah but where is mine?_

_“Right here, don’t forget it when we leave.”_

Ryan woke up slowly, eyes cracking open he looked down at his desk. He got up and went looking for the knife again, the words _United_ still as crisp as when it was painted on. He didn’t join the royals for breakfast, instead going through the other rooms on the floor. He went down a few rooms to the one with larger wooden doors, a star carved into the center.

He opened the door and wasn’t surprised to find the King’s quarters, _Geoff’s room_. There was another armor stand completely bare. The room was set up much like the one he had gone through before; Ryan was surprised to also find a Journal sitting on the King’s desk. But inside were sketches, Ryan flipped to the front and found it belonged to a court artist. Sketches of the entire Arcadia Court alongside the Rocht Court, names included. Ryan traced his fingers over the faces and names, _Michael_ , _Jack_ , _Jeremy_. Geoff and Gavin and himself. He still couldn’t remember what they looked like, their shadows replaced with what Ryan’s brain built with the help from the drawings.

_He looked from where he was sat on the desk, Geoff and Gavin teetering on the side of the King’s bed. Michael entered a smile spread across his face, he gave Gavin a knowing look and the Prince turned a deep red. Michael removed his cuffs throwing them next to Ryan before sitting next to him._

_“The Ambassador Megan Turney eh?” Geoff’s voice was teasing and Michael cackled. Ryan felt his face stretch into a smile. Jeremy and Jack entered together Jeremy throwing his hands up,_

_“Packing is finished. So glad we are taking a boat through to Ship Town.”_

_“You’ll see her for the Winter and New Year’s Festival Gavvy.” Michael continued their conversation._

_Jack’s eyebrows shot up, “See who?” The rest burst into laughter as Gavin began to complain rather loudly, weak arguments making it all the funnier._

Ryan smiled as Kdin entered the room, “You seem happy.” She said quietly.

“Yeah, just, remembering them. Our time here.” Ryan looked at her and a small smile was on her lips. “You were my student.” The smile fell and she looked down at the rug her feet actually bare and toeing through the wool.

“Ryan I under-“

“I’m sorry.” Ryan set the journal down and strode across the room, hugging Kdin tightly. She hugged back, and they smiled unspoken words. Ryan remembers being angry when Kdin left. It was during that Fall Festival that Kdin said she planned on staying in Rocht. Ryan didn’t believe she was ready, but she insisted she stayed. The ride home was not the most pleasant moment of Ryan’s life.

“I should have trusted you Kdin. You are one of the most capable Mage’s I’ve ever met. I was worried about you, when I should have been worried about Edgar.”

“It’s not your fault Ryan.” She pushed her glasses up her nose, “We missed you at breakfast, but I imagined I could find you in one of these rooms.”

Ryan returned to his own room, removing clothes from his wardrobe. He remembered what he wore from the last time and planned accordingly. Mid day he changed into a white shirt with flared sleeves, along the elbow thin patches of leather were sewn in, and the cuffs were kept together with the same leather. The royal colors of Arcadia, Green and Gold was delicately stitched into the shirt framing his collar bone and the leather cuffs. His pants were the same black leather, but had strings twined up the outside of both legs. His belt was made of the same leather his shirt bore and kept an angled half kilt in the royal colors in place. He found high heeled boots towards the back of the wardrobe that fit him.

When Meg stopped by to guide him from his room she almost cried. “It’ll be weird with only having you here Ryan.” He nodded keeping his tongue to himself, _that’s why I should go now_. For only being an Ambassador her circlet was set with rubies and real rooster feathers curled framing the bun her hair was in. Her dress was a deep red around a black corset. Highlights of gold and white framing her waist and shoulders.

When they entered the Dining Hall Ryan’s eyes immediately went to the empty table, a green cloth laid out under the plates and silverware. Everyone in the room wore something with their Royal colors on it. It didn’t stop people from mingling and enjoying themselves, all the tables splattered with red, orange, and light blue shades.

They made their way towards the main table, the Kings sat there along with some of the courts. All the Ambassadors waved at the two getting closer, their dresses and circlets just as extravagant as Meg’s. All the Mage’s wore their kingdom’s colors, the colors from their robes tied around their waists on belts or stitched into the fabric. Adam from Furn looked over at Ryan and smiled, “After the Festivities, myself and Lawrence will be coming with you to return peace to Achievement City.” Ryan nodded to the knight and smiled back.

His sleep was full of dreams, but for once they weren’t bad. They were memories flooding back in tenfold.

_Jack entered the room, one of the old dusty living quarters the court used as an area to wind down and relax. He smiled holding up something that looked like a bag, but on the outside there were knives sheathed in leather sewn into the bag. Gavin bounced up and Jack handed him a knife, “The scribe just finished a few hours ago, we had to wait for it to dry.”_

_Geoff gave a noncommittal grunt, as Jack handed him his knife, “Achieve? That’s it?” He squinted at Jack as he continued around the room. Michael was perched on the arm of a chair, Ray sitting in it. Michael took his knife and held it up proud,_

_“Mine says ‘We can’.” Surely in yellow scribe it said the words._

_Ray looked down at his and said, “’Never Quit.’ I like it.” He smiled._

_Jack came around to the couch Ryan and Jeremy were on, handing each a knife. On Jeremy’s it said ‘and Believe’ he worded his complaints about the lime green color. Ryan smiled and looked down at his own, the words ‘Things Imagined’ painted neatly in white. Jack said his said ‘The greatest’ and everyone exploded into complaints as he smiled sheepishly._

_Gavin looked confused and asked, “So it says Achieve we can never quit – and believe things imagined – the greatest united?” Michael snorted and Jack rolled his eyes,_

_“We talked about this Gav, that’s not what it says.”_

_“Hey maybe it says, ‘United we can Achieve the greatest things Imagined. Never Quit and Believe.” Ray added flatly before the room interrupted into giggles,_

_“How was I supposed to know that!”_

_“It’s not hard Gavin, think about proper English!”_

The second day was not Ryan’s cup of tea, wearing something much simpler than what he wore the first day, duchesses and princesses a like asked for Ryan to dance with them. Ryan scowled at Joel and Barbara who were off on the side laughing whole heartily at Ryan’s confusion. He felt much more comfortable when Meg asked him to dance, this time he smiled, “Don’t you think Gavin would be jealous?”

Meg laughed lightly, “Gavin understands our friendship, plus I can’t dance with him this year.” Her smile fell and Ryan stayed silent for the rest of the music, making sure Meg enjoyed as much of the night she could. Because he missed them too, and since no one could leave to rescue them till after the Festival he was stuck pretending to be happy.

“He won’t kill them Ryan.” Joel stated as the Royals trickled out of the ball room for the night.

Ryan shook his head, “He will, he has no reason to keep them alive.”

“Except you.” Ryan’s eyebrows knitted together and he silently looked at Joel who nodded and continued on to his own room.

The third day was a city wide celebration all day, filled with special food and dance. The royals again didn’t come out till night, a large fountain in the middle of the city’s central square had tiny candles floating in the water. Strewn up were the same lights and in the dimming sun they caused the town to glow with a warm light.

Past memories flashed through his head, Michael dumping Gavin into the fountain, Jeremy bringing the group pastries he had found. Tomorrow he was leaving for Achievement City, in hopes to save his closest friends. As the moon peaked in the sky, people started to leave for their houses, including the Royals.

The next day Ryan was in the throne room, Hullum and Greene there sharing their volunteers with Ryan. He stood there in the center in a robe over a plain white shirt and black leather pants, a glass circlet he found in his drawer fitted perfectly to his head.

“As Adam told you he and Lawrence will be with you during the journey, Furn is close friends with Arcadia, also we you know- need our boats back.” Ryan smiled slightly at that as Adam and Lawrence themselves came through a side door waving at the Mage.

“I will be sending Tyler and Miles to help in your journey. Mariel has also asked to come along; her healing gifts will be found useful to the group.” Only Tyler came out, waving and saying to the other three,

“We will head to the stables, Mariel and Miles are already there.”

In the stables horses were already saddled, Miles and Mariel sitting off to the side packs secure. Miles was on a Black and White walker, Mariel on a brown pony, it was trying to nip at the walker’s jaw. Furn had brought Horses over, both on Arabians, spindly and bouncing in place. Tyler brought Ryan to what could only be a white Friesian, Ryan glared at Tyler who laughed, “It’s a gift from Rocht.” Ryan now saddled on the horse followed the others as Tyler jumped onto a dun quarter horse.

In the court yard Jon and Joel were standing, the party stopped nearby as Ryan grew closer to the Mages. “It was nice seeing you Ryan.” Jon said, “I wish you all the luck, but my journey ends here.” Ryan reached out and they shook hands as Joel added,

“It’s like I brought your memories back.”

“You and three others.” Ryan called back.

Joel smiled, “It was interesting Ryan. Good luck.”

The party turned, leaving the castle behind, yet the pounding of hooves on stone caused them to stop and turn. Mariel whooped and Ryan smiled as the party watched Kdin come thundering up to them, out of breath, “I wasn’t going to let you go home without me, they are my friends too, and I wish to help you save them.” Ryan didn’t say anything, and Kdin smiled as they continued their way out of the city.

By night the city was twinkling dots behind them, they had just exited the small forest on the cusp of the city, and were far enough away to see the edge of the city. That night camp was set up under a few lone trees, and was easy with the help of two Mages. Even with Ryan’s memory of the Arcadia court back spells were still troublesome, the marks on his arm still in bandages. Kdin laughed as she showed Ryan the spells, the teacher becoming the student.

The fire was still burning when Ryan finally sat up, surprised to find Mariel awake, juggling loose water between her hands, it never touched her fingers. “You should be asleep.” She said a shimmer now following the water.

“So should you.” Ryan replied and she smiled. She paused the water rotating on its own accord she opened her mouth giving Ryan a measured look before saying,

“Well you were always kinda an insomniac. I heard of the wounds on your back and torso, I know they aren’t quite scars yet, but I can fade them if you want.” She shook the water away, the glimmer floating around her hands. Ryan shrugged before lifting his shirt to let her work, she was quick and he brushed his back finding only slightly raised lines along it. He turned and smiled and she said, “I could stay up and talk with you.”

The next day was filled with the sound of the forest they had entered a little before midday. Kdin showed Ryan different spells, Mariel catching onto a few of them as she taught them simple healing spells. Furn’s knights were funny causing the others to laugh, the chemistry between the seven was easy. Rocht was close to Arcadia and as they passed the border, the chatter died down as the woods turned black and charred. The wind was warm here, scolding as the horses kicked up the ashes.

The forest was gone; all that was left was black stumps and dried sticks. Through the clear grey landscape, the group could see the remnants of a town. The horses were skittish in the dust, and Ryan’s horses stood stark against the outer edges of the town. It was gone eaten by the fire, crumbled stones ghosting what was left of the houses and buildings.

Still flags skittered loudly in the breeze, being weighed down by its metal hooks. It was severely burnt and as Miles hopped of his horse to lead the rest to a house that would block the wind out the most, Ryan also fell to the ground picking up the flag.

It was green even now, stained by the rain dissolved ashes he could see that. It was embroidered with gold and the star in the middle was designed delicately with gold and black lining and intertwining around the lighter green that filled the star. His horse stayed very close nuzzling into his side as the rest moved towards the safest building. Ryan took the flag and ripped it off its metal hooks. He then tied it to his belt so it fluttered lightly when he followed the group, his horse not far behind.

That night his horse wouldn’t leave his side, he tried to push him towards the other horses which were scrounging around for new strands9 of grass under the ashes but the horse just wouldn’t leave. He walked through a tumbled wall into the house the others were sitting and said with a sigh, “Did you give me a magical horse Tyler?”

Everyone from Rocht giggled and the Furn knights looked on with interest as Tyler said, “No, I didn’t. He’s yours Ryan, as in he’s the horse you kept at Rocht. His name is Hunter.” The horse threw its head as if to agree. Ryan frowned and patted the horses nose, again trying to push it towards the others, it moved and went and Ryan sat down around the fire. The others watched in curiosity as Ryan heard a groan and a huge body land behind him.

Mariel’s smile was huge as Ryan turned to see Hunter laying behind him, horses didn’t normal lay to sleep but this one sat right behind Ryan.

_“Hunter.” Ryan said looking at the giant horse. Jeremy shook his head as Michael exclaimed,_

_“Hunter? You already have a horse named Hunter! Are you that uncreative Ryan?” Gavin and Geoff laughed as they broke a carrot and feed it to their own horses._

_“Hunter the second.” Ryan smiled and everyone began to howl at the absurdity._

Ryan woke up early in the morning, the fire already re-stoked, causing shadows to jump across the walls, making strange shapes. His body moved forwards and he realized he had fallen asleep on Hunter. The horse still curled up by Ryan like a large dog.

It was silent, even after the left the burnt area and entered untouched woods. It had seemed the target, as Miles had explained, was the outer edges of Arcadia which were attached to Rocht. It was so no one could ask for assistance from the neighboring country. Yet still merchandise was leaving Arcadia, Lawrence said anyone who left for Arcadia never came back, but people from Arcadia brought merchandise to Furn. Lawrence said the merchants looked more like thugs and thieves than anything else.

“But then Edgar made the mistake of letting you go,” Kdin added, “thinking your memory block was enough, he didn’t take in account the Mages from Rocht and Furn could lift it.”

Arcadia was full of lakes and marshes, the country was filled with water and riding along the south west shore left them to trudge through marshes and wetlands. Some of the horses were skittish around the water, but they knew once the hit the bays of Ship Town they could cut straight up to Achievement City.

The days they were in the marshes, no one went by without being partially wet. Kdin tried her best to keep everyone dry Ryan helping where he could, still readjusting to his own Magic. By the third day in the marshes they were closer to the ocean, and it calmed Ryan as he continued to stare out into the water. The chatter continued and Mariel nudged him as the rest looked on and he snapped forwards to look at the rest of the company. He smiled and muttered an apology but Kdin asked on, “What is it Ryan?”

“The sea feels familiar.”

“You and the Royal court have sailed it many times.” Kdin leaned back in her saddle, her body rocking with the movement on the horse’s flanks.

 _“Don’t get sea sick.” Ryan yelled as Michael and Gavin climbed the main mast. A few people around looked up one yelling at Michael to_ get the fuck down _red hair flashed by and Ryan swore he should know these shadows as well. Geoff laughed from where he was talking to the captain a regular trader for Arcadia and Rocht._

_Gavin whooped from the top, the prince hanging out of the crow’s nest.  Michael smiled and laughed down at the few others that had gathered, probably presuming they would plummet to their deaths. Ryan smiled a wicked smile and looked up at Geoff who nodded and laughed even louder than Michael. A simple sweep of Ryan’s arms had a wind billowing through the mast causing the boat to rock._

_Gavin screeched and Michael yelled curses at both Ryan and Geoff._

Ryan didn’t reply, and stayed silent for the rest of the trip to Ship Town. The company became silent as they neared the bustling city. It was alive, ships entering and leaving harbor, Lawrence sighed, “Those ships will probably be making their way to Furn, since all other countries trade have been cut off.”

“Why are they allowing you to trade?” Tyler questioned out loud to no one in particular.

Adam actually answered, “Because we don’t have the armies like Rocht, we rely almost completely on Arcadia leaving us in a sticky situation. We planned on asking for action from Rocht at the Fall Festival but then Ryan showed up. Peake seemed much more interested in that.” Tyler and Miles shrugged as Mariel added,

“The Festival seemed to be where all the countries planned on voicing their concerns for Arcadia, we were going to ask you how you own borders looked with Arcadia. I guess Edgar believes it is safe to still trade with Furn since it’s almost defenseless.”

The horses were halted some ways away from the entrance to Ship Town. The people being squished between Mile’s and Lawrence’s fingers as they squinted. The other two knights rolled their eyes slowly lowering their metal breast plates into the ocean, watching it sink pitifully into the murky depths. With crests gone the knights looked like nothing more than huntsmen.

It would look strange enough that four huntsmen would walk into a town with three Magick folk. Kdin pointed out Edgar and his cronies knew what Ryan looked like, so the Mage raised his hood. Kdin prayed the guards were too dumb to understand that Ryan’s robes were unique to him. They rode into town the guards around the door not giving them a second glance as Merchants rushed to boats.

The city unsurprisingly smelled of fish, since the major route for Arcadia and its fish trade was through Ship Town. Miles pointed towards a trader’s post, stocked with fish and with a laugh hopped off his own horse counting on his fingers as the company started listing off things they needed restocked. Miles and Mariel left the company outside to watch the horses, none trusting Edgar’s Guards.

The horses shifted their weight as the city bustled by. Ryan kept his eyes on Kdin or one of the other knights. But while keeping his eyes away from strangers Adam pulled down a ragged piece of paper off of the stone wall of the shop. His eyes grew wide as he turned it towards the rest of the company, silence fell over them as an ink copy of Ryan’s royal painting stared back at them. Just as Kdin’s mouth opened loud yelling came from the shop. Miles and Mariel came bursting out one of Edgar’s guards yelling after them.

“When the royal guard tells you to shut your mouth you shut it!” The man yelled after them. The company watched as Miles and Mariel looked towards the group. “Is this your company?” The man’s gruff voice would probably be intimidating towards a city dweller.

Lawrence stepped forwards, “Yes this is. What seems to be the problem officer?”

Edgar’s man hoisted his pants before in his gruff voice, “These two were disobeying a man of the king.”

Lawrence squinted at the man’s wording before looking towards Miles who rolled his eyes before saying, “We were getting supplies, he was, he moved in front of us at the counter. It was a misunderstanding I didn’t recognize the uniform.” Miles glared towards the man who raised an eyebrow.

“Well you don’t look like you’re from around here. What are you doing in a town like Ship Town?”

Lawrence answered again, “We come from Rocht, we’ve hoped to find work in Achievement City.”

The man laughed bitterly, “Good luck doing that, what four huntsmen and three Mages? The city has no use for you,” He paused before looking at the paper in Adams hands, his eyebrows furrowing then looking at Ryan’s hooded face, “and looking shady with hoods up won’t get you far either, hood down Mage.” He spat out the last words and Ryan grimaced before looking at the rest of the group, a few shaking their heads gently.

“In the name of the King, hood down rodent!” The man removed his sword and Ryan growled even as Kdin put a hand on his shoulder.

“The King would never align with the likes of you thief.” Ryan lowered his hood and the man froze and gawked for a few seconds before turning on his heel and running towards a few guards at the bell tower yelling Ryan’s full name. Miles yelled a run, and one by one the company mounted their horses, taking off down the cobble streets. The bells from the town square echoed through the streets the pounding of horse hooves being drowned out.

The streets were crowded with bystanders as the group rushed through the town. The horse’s shoes making sharp noises as they hit the main roads. With many glances from the group they could discern three or four guards on horseback chasing them. Kdin with only a flick of her wrists caused a tree not far in front of them to start groaning and creaking. The group galloped by it and it began to fall as the guards caught up. It fell and the guard’s horses came to a screeching halt, causing the guards to go flying.

Kdin was then in control at the front of the group, knowing the roads the best out of the others and leading them the fastest way out of the town. It left Ryan in the back and as more guards entered from the side dirt alleys he was left to defend the group. With a couple of mumbles and a few flicks of his own wrists, his palms facing the guards they flew off their horses and into the surrounding buildings. They flew through the town, the arch over the main road to Achievement City was peaking over the roof tops and they were all but out of the town.

The horses in the front of the company came to a rearing halt. A blockade at the exit, the soldier from earlier standing in front. Two rows of horseback soldiers and a few foot soldiers scattered about braced themselves in front of the group. The original guard looked happy, even proud of himself.

The horses stilled, and Ryan could barely see the man in front of the group as he called out, “Ryan Haywood! The Vagabond, as the King calls you now. What are you doing back in Arcadia? No point in trying to fight, a letter has already been sent to King Edgar, he knows you are coming. That’s even if you know who I’m talking about huh Vagabond?”

The man continued to taunt Ryan as he left his horse giving the reins to Mariel as he squeezed through the other horses. Ryan stopped in front of the company and growled, “I would be careful if I were you.” The man stopped for a minute before laughing, the rest of the guard joining him.

It didn’t stop the man from continuing, “He’s got your precious Royal Court, Michael and Jack, Jeremy, even the Ambassador and drunk fool are still alive. Won’t be for long if you evade us anymore, Edgar will kill them all, your precious B-Team too.”

Kdin yelled, getting off of her horse but Ryan was quicker to respond, jumping forward raising his arms as a nearby fountain poured over with water, with quick sweeping dance like motions the water rushed towards the blockade, soldiers falling over as horses spooked and ran dropping their riders like stones. The small group pushed forwards past Ryan, and as Mariel swept past him he jumped onto Hunter taking control over the Friesian again. The water stopped and came to a low trickle as the company rode past the dazed soldiers and out of the city.

Once the town was over the hill the group slowed to a fast walk, but Ryan barreled past them Mariel yelling after him. He yanked back on the reins his horse stopping a short hundred yards in front of the rest, he turned his horse and it danced in place Ryan’s energy fueling the beast. Tense silence fell between the group and Ryan yelled across the space, “Well? We can’t be slow now! He knows!”

“I know your angry Ryan.” Kdin yelled back trotting out into the gap that had formed, “But he won’t kill them Ryan think! He won’t kill them till you are there, he wants you to be in pain, he wants to break you.”

“But they die, because you will be there. In trying to hurt you he’s made the biggest mistake of his life.” Tyler added the knights nodding along as Mariel smiled. Ryan huffed shaking his head and turning his horse away from the group, but not moving. The rest walked up in time to see the Mage wipe his eyes before he followed the rest head bowed.

The highway to the city was three days, much quicker without the marsh and bog to slow the group down. On the third night, the night before they were to reach the city, Ryan was left awake again. The trees they found cover under blocked the sky, and so Ryan walked to the tree line looking over the highway and the stars. Memories seeped back into Ryan’s head, and he didn’t sleep much that night.

In the morning, when the city came into view it was mysterious for Ryan. He never remembered what it looked like so when the towers of the castle came into view and nothing else, it was beautiful in its own way. Two grey stoned towers against the blue sky, and when they reached the crest of the hill Ryan audibly gasped. The city was vast, almost reaching as far as the eye can see, a maze that rivaled easily against Roosterteeth. Then the castle stood in the middle, huge royal grounds and an even bigger building. The castle was intricate, as if it was created by multiple people, but the styles meshed together to form an incredible silhouette against the sky. The patrol smiled at Ryan as Kdin lightly added, “Welcome home.”

There were four main entrances to the city, only the northern one was too far away to see. Wide wooden gates, rough carvings with detail to swirls and depictions of historic events. They passed through the south gate, wide open as people traveled out towards Ship Town. Even with Ryan’s hood up the guards didn’t ask, simply because they over looked the group through the throngs of people. With the doors left opened no one questioned the lack of the Kings monthly speech, or the parade as they traveled to Rocht for the Fall Festival, caught up in their own lives the citizens were blind.

As they passed the gates they found sprawling farm land, hills of crops and flowers, pastures brimming with healthy livestock. Looking around Mariel added to the low conversation, “This place doesn’t look like it’s been overthrown.”

Kdin looked back at her, having to look down a little due to her pony, “I think Edgar wants it that way, like Ship Town, he doesn’t want it to look like something has gone wrong quite yet, not till he gather his forces.”

They passed more farm land and farmer’s houses as the country side turned into the city. As the streets got busier and the guards more prominent the group stopped at an inn, just outside the inner city. They left their horses in the stables before finding their way into the rooms Miles had rented.

The next morning Ryan woke up with a start, having dreamt the same nightmare he had. Miles blearily looked at the Mage before Mariel knocked at their door, causing Tyler to wake up. They all crowded into Mariel and Kdin’s room, Mariel apparently having packed different clothes for the company explaining as she pulled them out unceremoniously, “When I told my girlfriend I was going on this mission, the both of us were talking about what the company would do when we got here, to Achievement City.” She handed off sets to the others and had them leave to their rooms.

When they came out they couldn’t help but laugh, everyone so used to formal dress. Mariel wasn’t in a robe but a dress with a long flowing back, she explained that they had built it so she can drop the heavy fabric, and that underneath she had much more reasonable fighting clothes. She whipped out a fan and covered her face.

The knights still had their leather padding on but below it fabric covered their noses and mouths making them look like they were from one of the desert towns in north Arcadia. Goggles and glasses were placed on their heads to finish the looks. Their swords still visible by their sides along with daggers placed around their bodies in useful places.

The two Mages followed Mariel’s suit, looking more like native city dwellers. Ryan keeping his leather pants and boots and Kdin trading her robes. She wore a hood that cut at the shoulders the purple light against the dark black shirt she wore. Also she slipped on leather gloves that left her fingers free.

Ryan wore another half kilt, but not his signature flared sleeves. The shirt was dull green and wore tight around his arms. It was very plain comparing to any of his other clothes, the half kilt just black. He looked to Mariel and asked, “How is this going to help?”

“Well they are looking for a high class royal mage.” Mariel rolled her eyes, giving her outfits a final look over.

“If it helps,” Kdin moved her hands close to Ryan’s face, causing the Knights to laugh as scruff grew along the Mage’s jaw, his hair darkening by a few noticeable shades, “They shouldn’t recognize you now.” The group made their way out onto the busy streets, shops opened and full of customers by this time. The green still flew above businesses and out of house windows. The city was just as colorful and peaceful as Kdin at least remembered.

They fought their way through the crowds making their way towards the castle, the towers already so high it was dizzying to look up. The deeper they got into the city the more obvious the guards got and soon Kdin pulled down another flyer with Ryan’s picture on it, along with the companies’ description. “Good thing I worked that charm, and Mariel made these outfits.”

It was just a little afternoon when the castle walls came into view, peeking over the few houses and shops that were still in-between the group and the royal grounds. But before Kdin could lead them to the secret way she knew in, the crowds started congregating towards the front gates of the castle. Out of curiosity the group followed the crowd, and when it converged Ryan hissed, “That was never there.” New gallows sat to the side of the gates. The wood white and stark comparing to the blood already staining the wood. A guillotine stood in the middle and the crowd murmured as Edgar’s guard dragged one of the castles guards to the sharp blade.

The guard cried out to the crowd as Edgar himself walked onto the raised platform. Ryan growled and took almost all the Knights to keep him back and look inconspicuous. Edgar raised his hand and a hush fell over the group of citizens as his voice boomed through the crowd. “I have grave news to bring to the people of Achievment City, and Arcadia. The late King Geoffrey is dead.”

People yelled out in confusion as Ryan fell to his knees, Kdin frozen in shook her hands over her mouth as Edgar continued, “He died yesterday, succumbed to a disease-“

“No he didn’t! The King is still alive he lies!” The guard squirmed in the grips of Edgar’s men. He was pushed down as Edgar glared at him before smoothly adding,

“In the light of the Kings Death this guard lost his wits, and attacked and even killed other guards.” The man shook his head silent as his head was pushed down onto the stained wood. “Even with his obvious insanity, this cannot be allowed.” The metal fell and the company vocally gasped, but the rest of the crowd seemed indifferent to the death of the guard. Lawrence grabbed a hold of a man leaving and asked,

“Are executions like this normal.”

The man nodded as they watched Edgar leave for the castle, “They have been for a few weeks, anybody getting in the crowns way would be put to death by Lieutenant Edgar. Now with the Kings death I can only think the man had lost his own wits in his sickness.”

Kdin turned to Ryan as the man left, “Geoff isn’t dead, I still believe he won’t try to kill any of the court until he knows you are here.”

“He’s slowly giving power to himself,” Adam added as they made their way back to the passage Kdin had talked about, “it’s less chaotic this way, slowly leading to his crowning. Next, he’ll be saying Gavin died in remorse of Geoff. Then there will be no lineage to compete against.”

It was almost dark by the time they saw the creepers thick against the wall, Kdin ran her hand through them before nodding, “This is the entrance, it’s never been heavily protected, it was a way for the Royal Court to leave without the crowds in front of the gate.” The thin stretch of dirt road between the wall and the last houses looked well worn, having been the safest way for the Court to leave.

“It is safer this way,” Ryan added absentmindedly getting glances from the others, “As Kdin said people expected us to come out of the main gates, including possible assassins or people who just didn’t like us.” Ryan shrugged as Kdin with slow precise swooping of her hands moved the vines, showing them wooden doors, leading them into a tunnel big enough to hold two riders and horses side by side. On the other side of the hollowed walls, two other doors were placed and as Mariel opened them, bushes pushed into their hiding place.

Miles pushed through the bushes opting against Kdin’s plan to move them, as it would create too much of a disruption. The rest squeezed through the bushes as Miles and Adam crept forwards looking out for possible guards. Tyler and Lawrence took the rear, and as the company moved on they were shocked to see no guards patrolling the grounds, only set high up on the walls surrounding the castle. “Guess Edgar is thin on men.” Tyler whispered from behind, Lawrence keeping an eye around the darkened grounds.

“We might find some people down in the holding cells.” Kdin pointed towards an open door way, light spilling out onto the grass.

“Everyone be careful and keep an eye out.” Miles called back as they made their way quietly towards the door. It jutted out of the ground a few feet from the castle walls like a wine cellar. Miles peeked around the wall and ushered everyone down the stairs, Lawrence and Tyler now leading the group. Before they could reach the bottom, Tyler’s hand shot up and silence stilled over the group.

A single guard passed the door way, not noticing the company standing back in the shadows. Just before the guard left their sight, Tyler snagged the man, only eliciting a small gasp from him before Kdin bent forward and knocked him out with a firm press of her palm to the guard’s forehead. Lawrence began to search the guard and smiled as keys jingled together.

“Well you fucker where did you go? I was enjoying annoying you, you piece of shit!” A female voice bounced off of the walls gaining cackling from another voice. Kdin looked up and her eyes went wide, and she stepped forward. Their stairway faced a solid wall, what seemed to be the sidewall to the island of cells in the middle of the room. The rest followed as Kdin peaked around the corner of the right side of the wall.

“Lindsay?” Kdin asked as she whipped around the corner sticker her arms through the bars to link with Lindsay’s. The rest of the company followed as Lawrence unlocked her cell and went on to unlock the others.

“Kdin! Oh my god, what are you doing here?” Lindsay gripped onto Kdin as she looked at the rest of the group. Her knees were bloodied and bruised as were her hands and face. All she had on was the dress she had been in when Edgar’s men stormed the castle, the oranges and reds dirty and brown now. Her eyes stopped at Ryan and tears welled into her eyes and he moved forwards as she grabbed his hand. “Ryan, you’re alive! The guards taunted- Michael, the others- they don’t know- Ryan what’s that look?” She stuttered to a stop as he gripped her hand tightly even though his face was mostly blank. He shook his head as a voice bounced from the other side of the cells.

“Lindsay? Ryan’s alive?” Looking down the hall Lawrence was returning with all the guards and Knights, including Trevor who had called out, and Matt. The two joined the company as the guards began to create a tight group around the smaller company.

“Ryan this is, Lindsay Jones Michaels wife, and this is Trevor and Matt, friends of ours.” Kdin spoke softly as Lindsay stared on at Ryan. Silence followed until Miles spoke,

“The best we can now do with all of you is for us to get to the armory, and get the guards some weapons. We need to cause chaos so Ryan can get to the throne room easily. Lindsay do you know where Edgar is keeping the royal court?”

She grimaced and looked at the ground with a heated glare, “They’ll be in the throne room actually, they are kept there as… entertainment. When they aren’t there they are in rooms which are guarded and locked. I was in one for a while but I kept causing too many disruptions.” She looked up.

“No matter where they are, it would still be best if I headed straight to Edgar, destroy him before he can cause any more harm.” Ryan growled.

“You aren’t Ryan Haywood.” Lindsay whispered. Ryan’s head snapped up and he gave her a questioning look, silence fell on the large group and Lindsay continued louder, “The Ryan I know would stop someone before he kills. Try all in his heart to keep someone alive and help them or bring justice either way. You won’t kill him Ryan.”

“To hell I won’t.” He snapped turning, as Lindsay blinked in shock, “He’s hurt my friends, family even, he doesn’t deserve to be saved or brought to justice. This is the justice he deserves more than anything.” Lindsay looked on sadly as Miles turned the attention on him.

“Let’s head towards the armory, quietly and quickly, I will lead with Trevor and Adam, while Lawrence and Tyler follow behind to make sure no one injured or sick gets left behind. There we can create our base and make a plan of attack.” He waved his hand and the group made their way back up a different set of stairs, leading them into a courtyard. Again, not many guards where about and only a single one sat in front of the armory, it seemed obvious Edgar was lacking men.

They easily overpowered him, and no one was around to hear the majority of the guards burst out of the armory yelling of victory. Lindsay and Matt leading the group as the original company stayed behind. Mariel and Kdin healing the injured and sick and possible returning guards and knights while the Roosterteeth and Funhaus Knights guarded the place. Mariel returned Ryan’s robe as the bells began tolling with alarm. She whispered a luck charm as she placed the glass circlet back onto his head.

His memory had him following the path he remembered into the silent castle. The blood that was once shiny and staining Ryan’s hands were now sloppily cleaned up, staining the cracks in the smooth stone. The clang of weapons and war cries echoed through the hallways, Kdin’s spell wearing off the more Ryan crept away from the other mage.

Red sparks flew from his hands as the last of his hair paled to blonde again. The door of the throne room, once depicting the history of Achievement City was now defaced with multiple slash and burn marks. The wood splintered and charred under two cow skulls hanging on the center of each double door, and Ryan threw them open with burning sparks. The skulls rattled and smashed into the ground as Edgar calmly turned and smiled.

The man stood in front of a row of men who were being kept in a kneeling position by the guards behind them. They were kept just before the dais to the throne, Edgar snapping his fingers as the guards closer to Ryan lurched forward. Ryan made quick of them, not holding back as magic flowed through his fingers as red tendrils latched to the guard’s veins making them bleed and shout from their mouths. A red haze was over Ryan’s eyes as he heard a shout from one of the men, he turned and growled as Edgar laughed full of glee from the dais.

“Doing better I see! It’s so good to see you Master Haywood!” Edgar called throwing his hands up, keeping the guards behind the men from running towards the mage, “I see you have decided to come back for your precious royal court. Tell me, do you remember their names yet?”

Ryan looked down at the men, all skinny and beaten to purple and yellow. The red faded a little as he saw the fear in their eyes. The only one he knew, Gavin had his eyes squeezed shut and head laid against another younger man’s shoulder. Another young man sat near them green fading from the top of his head, a smudged spell on his neck looking vaguely like Ryan’s writing.

Two other men sat by Gavin, one has eyes sunken in and as piercing blue as Ryan’s. The other looked to have one a beard which seemed to have been viciously shaved off. All of them were almost skin and bone, blood dried and spattered on the rags they wore, no remnant of the royals they were. “I see you kept my mark.” Edgar stated looking at Ryan’s forehead with and smirk.

Edgar stepped away from them towards the Mage, waves of red magic coming from his hands. Ryan mirrored his movements, and they started to step to the dance of death. Edgar attacked quickly and without relent but Ryan easily bounced the spells to the sides of him, leaving scorch marks in the stone. The spells and moves flowed easier for Ryan as small cheers and yells came from the Royal court. It began to falter as Edgar’s guards began to punish the small victories.

This caused Ryan’s rage to refocus, he threw his hand out gripping at an invisible object. He watched as Edgar faulted and tightened his grip as his arm began to bleed, seeping into the green of his sleeve. Edgar was tugged away from the court and he scrambled as Ryan pulled him closer. He ended being pulled straight to Ryan who latched a palm onto the man’s forehead. Edgar screamed as red glowed from his veins before he lashed out, gripping Ryan’s jaw and doing the same.

Edgar hooked his foot around Ryan’s leg causing both to crash to the ground; they rolled sparks flying off of both of them. Edgar slapped Ryan in the face causing the other mage to roll away, blood now staining the carpet and wood below them. The red in their veins faded before Ryan with a sweeping motion caught Edgar causing him to be flung further away from the court.

Ryan stumbled in between the court and Edgar, heaving breaths as the other man wiped at his forehead, turning to Ryan and growling lightly. Edgar took his turn throwing a hand out and creating a fist, red mist surrounding it. Ryan dropped instantly his head on fire as the mark now just a scar, began to bleed. He clutched his head hoping to keep the crumbling pieces together as multiple voices yelled his name, one sounding as if he was being beaten by his guard.

Ryan with his eyes closed shut, flung out any spell he could remember to break Edgar’s concentration, missing a few times before sending it straight into the man’s face. Edgar fell back as the searing pressure lifted from Ryan’s head, he scrambled up before running straight towards the downed man, pressing his knees into his chest before his hands began to fight with Edgar’s flailing ones.

Ryan managed to get a hold of his head, palms squarely on Edgar’s temples. Again red coated the veins of the rogue mage’s head as he hissed and screamed, and it crept closer to his eyes. Blood dripped into Ryan’s own eyes as it also slid down his arms painting Edgar’s pale skin pink. Both screamed as the red reached Edgar’s eyes, the man convulsing before going still. Silence fell over the throne room, the guards at a nervous attention before Ryan got up.

In the silence the battle outside of the room could be heard, and Lindsay and Matt turned the corner a few guards trailing behind them. A pause in the silence and then Matt ran off screaming at the top of his lungs that Edgar was dead. Ryan’s eyes followed the Knight and Guards as they made quick work of Edgar’s confused and shocked guards. As the royals got up and rushed towards the mage, Ryan’s vison turned blurred and dark.

\--

  
Ryan woke in a bed. A room that felt faintly familiar, magic items strewn around the room, he looked down at his arms and found them wrapped in cloth, he reached for his head and found his forehead also wrapped in cloth. He studied the room some more, taking account of the sun blazing through a window only one of the windows framing his bed opened.

He looked forwards and found an oak door, heavy and carved delicately, next to the door was a chair and a small table, smaller than his desk which stood next to the open window. There in the chair was a man wrapped up in green cloth his head supported by his arms which were set on the small table. Ryan sat up slipping out of his bed still watching the man. He looked down at himself for a minute, realizing he was now in one of his robes, white, with green vines threaded at the bottom and sleeves.

A steel circlet was lost amongst wild blonde hair and Ryan smiled, this was Gavin, he was safe, even if he too sported multiple bandages and bruises. Ryan moved around the room, finding the right drawers in his desk taking about a piece of paper and pen and ink. He wrote down a note telling Gavin he would be wandering around re-adjusting to the castle, before rolling it up and putting in on the desk next to Gavin’s arm.

He quietly exited what could only be his room before turning and finding himself in the royal mages library. He realized it looked much like Joel’s just cleaner, and with multiple Druid Circles written in different languages scattered around on the floor. Ryan walked through the room, making his way into the hall ways before finding his way down the stone steps closest to him. His brain seemed to be taking him somewhere, vague memories flitting over his eyelids.

He was shocked as he found his way out into the garden sitting down on a stone bench. He breathed in looking around at the flowers, and plants. He noticed more memories flooded him, of people who now had faces and names all of them out in the garden just talking. He jumped up as the double doors to the garden slammed open, Geoff at the lead the rest practically up against him as they barreled out to Ryan. Geoff was still the first to him as he hugged the Mage, almost sending them both to the ground.

There wasn’t much talking, just a bunch of laughing and sniffling as everyone took their turns hugging Ryan and smiling before Geoff cleared his throat, “Well look at us, we all look like shit and we are just standing crying like a bunch of babies.” The court laughed as Lindsay also pushed her way through the doors, hugging Ryan before turning to Michael hugging him and staying close at they made their way back inside.

“I had forgotten about all of you, somehow.” Ryan explained as they walked through the halls the maids shocked and moving out of the way.

“How could you Ryan!” Michael exclaimed a big grin on his face. They continued down the hall towards the throne room when Ryan asked how long he had been asleep.

Gavin, a patch over his cheek answered, “A few days, after you fought Edgar, you must have lost a lot of blood, Mariel has been spending that time doing the best she could do.” The doors to the throne room opened and standing there was the Foreign Knights and Mages. They headed over to the Achievement Royal Court and Kdin was the first to speak,

“Memories back Ryan?” Ryan nodded smiling big,

“In the most mundane way too, I was just sitting in the garden.” Ryan waved behind him and Kdin laughed.

“Well next time you want to stop by Roch don’t take the River Lethe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy tooty fruity. This was a year and a couple months in the making. Hope you liked it!
> 
> River Lethe: A river in Hades whose waters cause drinkers to forget their past. Forgetfulness, Oblivion.
> 
> I can't decide if the River is actually called that or just a kind of pun made by Kdin, that's up to you.


End file.
